Gone forever
by j27b01
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life left you for good? Edward asked himself that question ever since Bella left him behind to safe other peoples' lives! Just a little oneshot I wrote a while ago! All human! Please read and review!


**Gone Forever**

The morning sun streaming through the curtains onto his face woke him. Woke him from a beautiful dream. A dream where she was still there, where he was not lonely and desperate, but simply happy. She was there in his arms smiling up at him not saying a word. Words would have ruined the moment, although he was sure that even if she decided to speak her beautiful soft voice would have made the moment sweeter. He was looking at her pale face with the stunning chocolate brown eyes that was framed by a curtain of dark hair and once again he was sure there was no sight more beautiful.

Reluctantly he got up and got ready for the day. Nothing was the same anymore since she left. There was nothing to look forward to. In his thoughts there was nothing but emptiness where she should be. She was the one. Now that she was gone he was more aware of that than ever before.

On his way out of the house he passed by his brother who gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything, no words of comfort, nothing. As if that would have helped. His brother knew there was no way for the pain of losing her to ever subside.

When he walked through the ever green woods outside he remembered how much she loved them and how much time he had to spend out there because she wanted to admire their beauty. But there was no beauty for him anymore, all the beauty left the world when she left him. Furthermore he learned to detest the woods because this was the place she said goodbye. Even after all that time he remembered that conversation crystal clear.

"Why? Why Bella?" He asked desperately.

"I am sorry Edward, but there is no other way!" She looked like she really was sorry.

"How can there be no other way? Just stay! Stay with me! Or take me with you to wherever you are going!" He was starting to get angry.

"No Edward, I am not staying and I don't want you to come with me!" She replied coldly, sensing his anger.

"You don't want me to come with you?" He asked weakly.

"No, I am sorry. I want to leave. Alone. Without you." With that she turned her back on him and left him standing in the woods.

Just remembering this moment made him feel like someone stabbed him with a knife straight through the heart. That was the only feeling, the only emotion he was still capable of. Pain. Pain for her leaving him. Pain for losing her. Pain for not being able to convince her to stay.

When he reached the familiar wrought iron gate he pushed it open and walked along the familiar path. The path leading to the only place he could be close to her. There were people passing him, all looking sorry. Of course everyone knew the story. At first he was furious, but now he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Back then when he was walking somewhere with her it was all different. People didn't give him looks of pity, but looks of admiration, of happiness and sometimes looks of envy. Envy for the girl, envy for their love. Now nobody was envying him anymore. All of the people who once did were now happily married and had children. Only he was the exception. He did not marry, although there were plenty of willing girls. But none of them was like her. She was flawless in both looks and personality, they were all flawed in these traits. No-one could compare to her beauty, her kindness, her modesty, her warmth and her sympathy. She was one of a kind and once upon a time this flawless creature was his. His fiancée. But that was a long, long time ago. Now everything was different. She wasn't his anymore and no matter how hard he would fight for her there was no way of ever getting her back. She was gone for good.

After walking for several minutes he reached his destination, the place he went to every single day, the only place he could be near her. Her, his Bella. Although he already read the engraving on the stone millions of times it still hurt, hurt more than anything.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_September 13__th__, 1921 – December 7__th__, 1941_

Clear as day he remembered the little article in the newspaper.

"Isabella Marie Swan, a kind and caring soul who volunteered to work as a nurse at the United States' naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, was killed, like many fellow nurses and soldiers, in the Japanese attacks on Pearl Harbor last week. Let us all pray for Isabella's and all other victims' souls."

Ever since that day he felt empty, lonely. Ever since that day he was grieving her loss. Ever since that day he felt the pain as if he was stabbed in the heart over and over again. Ever since that day he wished he wouldn't have listened to her and went to Pearl Harbor with her all the same, so he would be dead, too. Ever since that day people told him to move on, but he told them he couldn't and wouldn't and he was right. That day was now 50 years ago and he still felt the same.

* * *

**Just a little oneshot I wrote a while ago. It's not long, but I still hope you all like it! Please read and review!  
**

**I don't own Twilight!  
**


End file.
